The invention relates in general to a system for controlling temperature in spacecraft. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for controlling temperature in spacecraft through the use of moveable flaps to change the thermal reflective characteristics of the spacecraft.
Spacecraft orbiting Earth experience extreme changes in temperature that can have adverse affects on the spacecraft""s internal components and system. Different types of thermal control systems are currently used in an attempt to regulate spacecraft temperature within a normal operating range including: multi-layer insulation, rotating solar cells, panels covered with optical solar reflectors and heat rejection antenna arrays. The current thermal control systems, however, add mass to the spacecraft that significantly raises launch expenses takes up valuable space that could he used for other purposes.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a completely autonomous thermal control system for controlling the internal temperature of a spacecraft without significantly increasing the mass of the spacecraft, thereby lowering launch expenses and allowing for the utilization of additional space and/or instrumentation.
The invention provides a completely autonomous thermal control system for controlling a spacecraft""s internal temperature without significantly increasing the mass of the spacecraft, thereby lowering launch expenses and allowing for the utilization of additional space and/or instrumentation oil the spacecraft. The thermal control system incorporates at least one thermal control flap including a first magnetic field generator located thereon. A second magnetic field generator is located beneath the thermal control flap. A current regulation device is coupled to at least one of the first magnetic field generator and the second magnetic field generator. The first magnetic field generator generates a magnetic field that opposes a magnetic field generated by the second magnetic field generator. In a preferred embodiment, the first magnetic field generator comprises a conductive loop and the second magnetic field generator comprises permanent magnets. The positions of the conductive loop and permanent magnets, however, may be changed. In addition, the permanent magnets may be replaced with a second conductive loop.
Application of electrical energy to the first conductive loop causes a generation of a magnetic field that opposes a magnetic field generated by the permanent magnets of the second conductive loop. The force of the opposing magnetic fields causes the thermal control flap to rise, thereby changing tile thermal reflective characteristics of the spacecraft. Preferably, a thermal reflective layer is located beneath the thermal control flap such that raising the thermal control flap increases the thermal reflective capability of the spacecraft.
Other advantages and features of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention.